


Cull Me

by pendaly



Series: The Second Coming [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia-Focused, Alternian Empire, Child Death, Exploration of effects of propaganda and brainwashing in Alternian Culture I guess, I don't know, No-game AU, Pre-game AU, Propaganda, Self-Loathing, Suicidal Thoughts, This whole thing is pretty heavy, internalized oppression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendaly/pseuds/pendaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is four sweeps old when that flyer goes out, the one telling all the kids on Alternia to report any mutants they know. When he reports himself he doesn't consider what that could mean for the people he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cull Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to edit the crap out of this later. This is literally a first draft with no editing so... apologies for OOC stuff and poor writing.

It was an anonymous note that first told you to hide your blood color. You didn't think much of it at the time except that they should have told you that before you put red flags and tarps all over your hive. You did as it told you for the last three sweeps, exchanging your wardrobe, which had consisted largely of black and red, to one filled with varying shades of gray and black. 

You weren't sure why but the note felt very serious so you did what it said. You remember receiving it distinctly. You'd just crawled out of the caverns after your first pupation and found your lusus. Crabdad carried you up on his back, letting you sleep after having completed the last of the caverns’ trials and took you to a relatively isolated area of the region to build your hive, only a few other trolls ever living in the area. One day a few weeks after you'd finished having your hive constructed he'd left the hive to forage something for you to eat from around the forested area and come back with a note attached to his face right between his eyes. It’d been messy, as if written hurriedly and stuck to his face with a single piece of adhesive-strip. You remember pulling it off and frowning at it as you sounded out the message. “HIDE your BLOOD color AT all COSTS!” 

You didn't think much about it until now.  

You sit curled up on your chair at your desk, clutching one of those Imperial Propaganda posters that come in the mail every so often, your fingers wrinkling the surface of the sheet. Usually they just praised the Empress and promoted joining the Imperial Military on Ascension Night. This one was different.  

"MUTANTS: poisoning our race since the dawn of time! If you or someone you know knows a mutant troll report them immediately to your local drone maintenance center." An illustration of one end of Her Imperious Condescension's 2x3dent decorated the center of the page over a spectrum of all colors but your own. 

You're not stupid.

You figured out that you weren't on the spectrum when you were two. You know what drones do and it's not just build hives for wrigglers. You glance over at your posters hung up on the walls of Her Imperious Condescension, the posters imploring you to "Join The Threshecutioners: We Take All Colors!" or stating that she “Wants YOU for the Alternian Military!” or reminding that “Ascension night is MANDATORY! Don’t Miss It!” and then there’s the poster of The Thresh Prince on your wall, hanging there and reminding you exactly who you want to be when- if you’re older. And then you frown down at the flier in your hand and you furrow your eyebrows. Surely whoever had sent you that note forever ago couldn't have meant to hide it from the government. After all: that was illegal. Or maybe they were just trying to protect you. You know what happens to people the drones visit. They get culled. But it's always in the school feeding. Genetic anomalies that aren't beneficial have to be culled so that the race can become stronger. That's just how it is. You understand the science behind it too. Evolution dictates that only the strongest beings survive. What trolls have done is speed up the process by eliminating the weak, sick, and wrong from the gene pool before they can reproduce at all, ensuring that the race is stronger and stronger as time goes on. You fit very firmly into the “wrong” category. Your blood is wrong, so they have to cull you so that you don’t make the race wrong like you.

That's why you find yourself picking up your telecommunication device and calling in to the drone center about fifteen Kilounits from where you live. You can hear your pump-biscuit pounding in your chest as the dial tone sounds a few times before the sound of a lady with a gruff voice picking up replaces the droning dial tone and you nearly squeak, startled by the sudden change.

"Hello, drone maintenance, state your business." 

Your voice shakes with nervousness as you speak, "I have to report a mutant troll I know?" 

"Excellent, just a moment,” You hear the sound of a drawer opening and closing on the other line followed by the sound of shuffling paper before she speaks again, “Alright, please give your full name, full name of the subject, relationship to subject, description of mutation, and address of the subject." 

You swallow and nod to yourself, trying to keep the list in order before speaking up, stumbling over your words and trying to push down the fear rising in your chest, "Uh, m-my name is Karkat Vantas, spelled with K's, not C's and I'm the mutant I'm reporting. Should I say my name again or just skip to the bit about what's wrong with me?" 

The lady on the other line falls quiet for a moment before clearing her throat, "Just go on and skip ahead, kid." 

"Okay, well, my blood- it's not on the spectrum, it's bright red. Also I have weird not-working gill things and fins? Is that bad too?" 

"I dunno, kid, we'll ask the experts, is there anything else abnormal about you that you can think of?" 

"I only have one big eyebrow instead of two little ones?" 

"Kid, that's called a monobrow, and that's totally fine." 

"Oh, okay... My address is- uh... I don't live on a street, I'm really far away from everything there’s only a few other trolls who live near me, can I give you coordinates instead?" 

"Sure, kid, worse comes to worst and we have your lusus carry you to the nearest rode." 

"Oh, okay, well my hive's coordinates are 69.43 south and 103.72 east." You can hear typing on the other line.

"Awesome. Just stay put, alright? The boss says we gotta bring you in, special case scenario or something." 

"Alright, thanks... I'll just. Stay here." 

"If you have any trouble go ahead and call us again and ask for Kvinna, that's me, and I'll talk you through it." 

"Thank you, ma'am... I'm gonna... Tell all my friends g’bye, I think."

"Alright,” There’s a momentary pause and then a sigh, “You did the right thing, kid. Not everyone’s as brave as you."

You let the corners of your mouth turn upwards just the slightest bit, “Thank you, ma’am.”

“No problem, Kid. There’ll be some older trolls coming by in about twenty minutes to pick you up.”

“Alright. Thank you, Miss.”

“You’re welcome, kid.” 

And then she hung up. You feel a little sick to your stomach as you pull up trollian on your husktop and take a deep breath before sending out a message to all of your online friends. 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] opened memo board THE STUPID SQUAD. 

CG responded to memo.

CG: HI. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT YOU PROBABLY WON'T HEAR FROM ME FOR A LONG TIME. PROBABLY FOREVER ACTUALLY. SO DON'T WORRY IF I DON'T ANSWER YOUR MESSAGES BECAUSE I PROBABLY WON'T BE BACK EVER. THANKS FOR BEING... INTERESTING TO TALK TO. LATER, FUCKERS. 

You send the message in an open memo to your online friends and smile as you get a few messages back as you wait for someone to come to your hive. 

arsenicCatnip [AC] responded to memo.

AC: :33< *ac pounces on cg to keep him here a moment* omg is efurrything okay? 

twinArmageddons [TA] responded to memo.

TA: what2 goiing on thii2 better not bee 2ome triick two make me liike you or 2omethiing.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] responded to memo.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] responded to memo.

GA: Karkat This Is Incredibly Worrying. What Is Wrong? Are You In Trouble?

GC: Y34H K4RKL3S, WH4T'S GO1NG ON H3R3

AC: :33< you make it sound like you're dying or something!

terminallyCapricious [TC] responded to memo.

TC: Do: WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcKs TaKiN yOu ThE fUcK aWaY fRoM a BrOtHeR? 

CG: IT'S NO BIG DEAL... OKAY MAYBE IT KIND OF IS, BUT I JUST DON'T REALLY HAVE TIME TO EXPLAIN. LONG STORY SHORT I'M PROBABLY GOING TO BE CULLED TODAY. SORRY GUYS, SO YEAH I'M DYING. OR I PROBABLY WILL DIE SOON. THERE ARE PEOPLE COMING FOR ME RIGHT NOW. SO I GUESS IM JUST SAYING GOODBYE SO NO ONE WONDERS WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME.

TC: WhAt!? WhYs A bRoThEr AlL uP aN gEtTiN fUcKiN cUlLeD fOr!? BrOtHeR tHaT sHit AiNt FuCkIn CoOl!

GC: K4RK4T YOU 4R3 4 FUCK1NG MORON!

GA: Oh Dear, Karkat, What Happened? I Wasn’t Even Aware You Had Any Cull-Worthy Traits!

AC: :cc< KARKITTY! why are you getting culled!?

TA: ju2t 2o you know, kk, iim liiterally on my way two your hiive riight now, expect me two bee there iin about 30 miinute2.

CG: GODDAMNIT YOU GUYS! OKAY LOOK I’M GETTING CULLED BECAUSE THERE’S- THERE’S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME AND I REPORTED MYSELF, ALRIGHT? I JUST- I NEEDED TO DO IT. THE THING THAT’S WRONG WITH ME? IT’S... IT’S REALLY BAD I THINK. I MEAN, I DIDN’T THINK IT WAS THAT BAD BEFORE, BUT APPARENTLY IT’S A SPECIAL CASE? SO THEY NEED TO TAKE ME IN TO THE DRONE CENTER OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] responded to memo.

CC: KARKAT! W)(Y WOULD YOU DO T)(AT!? WHY DID YOU R--EPORT YOURS)(--ELF!? YOU )(AD TO *KNOW* T)(--EY W--ER--E GONNA CULL YOU!

CG: I *KNOW* I KNOW THEY ARE... I JUST- I HAD TO. I CAN’T- IF I DIDN’T REPORT MYSELF I NEVER WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO THINGS I WANT TO.

TC: AwWwW bRo We AlL cOuLd HeLp YoU oUt!

CG: NO! NO NO, THAT’S NOT WHAT I WANT. I TURNED MYSELF IN AND I’M DOING WHAT’S RIGHT.

GA: Karkat, We Are All Just Very Worried About You, I Think.

caligulasAquarium [CA] responded to memo.

CA: wwhats this about kar gettin culled?

CA: wwhats wwrong wwith ya?

CA: sorry i just kinda skimmed the wwhole convversation.

CG: IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME, I’M JUST WRONG IS ALL AND NOW THEY’RE TAKING ME IN BECAUSE I REPORTED MYSELF.

CA: wwhat? kar you didnt tell me you wwas fuckin cullbait

CA: you LIED to me?

CA: howw are wwe evven friends if youre some scumbag fuckin cullbait?

CG: WOW, FUCK YOU ERIDAN, GLAD TO KNOW OUR FRIENDSHIP MEANT *SHIT.*

CA: yeah wwell the feelins fuckin mutual ya lyin shit

AC: :cc < ERIDAN!  how can you say that!? karkittys gonna get culled and mew sit here and be mean to him?!

CA: it wwouldnta been a fuckin issue if hed just been honest wwith us from the start

CG: HEY, FUCK YOU. I WAS JUST- I WAS TOLD I WAS SUPPOSED TO KEEP WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME A SECRET.

CA: youre a fuckin moron kar

CG: WHATEVER. THE POINT I WAS TRYING TO MAKE IS THAT THIS IS JUST ME TRYING TO SAY GOODBYE. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT’S HAPPENING.

GC: W3LL YOUR3 ST1LL 4 MORON, JUST NOT FOR TH3 R34SONS TH3 F1SH S4YS.

GC: YOU SUR3 YOU DONT W4NT H3LP? YOU M4Y B3 4 MORON BUT YOUR3 4 DUMMY FR13ND TOO

CG: I’M SURE. THANKS YOU GUYS.

There's a knock at the door and you glance up with a frown. 

CG: THE PEOPLE JUST GOT HERE. I HAVE TO GO, SORRY. GOODBYE EVERYONE. I’LL MISS YOU ALL, THANKS FOR BEING GREAT FRIENDS. EXCEPT YOU, ERIDAN, FUCK YOU.

CA: HEY! asshole 

CG closed memo.

You close your husktop and pick it up, holding it to your chest, wanting to bring it with you just in case. Maybe because you want to have the option to talk to people you know before they cull you, or maybe because there's this tiny shred of hope that they might not cull you at all. 

Whatever the reason you carry it downstairs with you and answer the door, looking up at two trolls, one holding a sheet of paper. They both look very official and scary but you look up at them all the same, opting to ignore the cuffs hanging off of one of their belts as best you can.  

"Are you here to cull me?" 

The one holding the paper shakes his head, "If you're Karkat Vantas, then no, not yet. Yours is a special case." 

"Oh, okay..." 

The lady next to him kneels down to eye-height, "I'm going to have to ask you to turn around and put your hands behind your back." 

You nod and do as you're told, first handing the man with the paper your husktop and then turning around and swallowing as she locks one cuff around one of your wrists and tightens it down and then does the same with the other before turning you around again. 

"This way, Karkat." She puts a hand on your back and puts a gentle pressure there to guide you out the door towards the Vehicular Isopodic Transport. She then helps you into the back seat before closing and locking the back doors and the two adult trolls climb in the seat and start the bug going. You kick your feet as you wait in the back of the bug, the gentle rocking of the bug as it scuttles quickly along towards the nearest street doing little to quell the fear and nervousness rising in your stomach, trying to push out of your throat and leak all over the floor of the bug. You close your eyes and just try to forget that you’re probably being taken to your death.

It takes about twenty minutes for the gentle bobbing of the bug to stop and you swallow again, beyond scared as the two adult trolls climb out of the front seat and the lady opens up your door. You scoot your way along the seat to the edge so that you can hop out onto the ground and she rests a hand on your back again to guide you towards the building. The man carries your husktop and some sort of paperwork as they lead you inside. You look up at the building as you’re guided past the front desk and towards a block in the back. They sit you down in a block by yourself at a desk. Your feet don't touch the floor in this chair. You kick your legs as you wait for someone to come in and tell you what’s happening.

Eventually the lady comes back and unlocks your cuffs, only to then move your hands so that they’re cuffed in front of you instead. You glance up as the man comes in with the paperwork he’s been holding and sets your husktop down and slides it across the table to you. You take it and slide it to the edge of the table in front of you and then place your cuffed hands in your lap instead. 

"Karkat Vantas, you claimed to be a mutant with red blood, yes?" 

You hesitate a moment and then nod very slowly.

"And you reported yourself for culling." 

You pause again before nodding once more, "Yes, sir." 

"Well, if you do indeed have red blood I'm afraid the Empress will want to see you personally. The orders concerning a person of your specific mutation are to have you sent to her for judgment. 

You blink at him. Oh. The Empress wanted to see you. It was... that bad, then? You swallow and nod your understanding. If the Empress needed to pass judgment, then that meant it was a crime. You’d committed some sort of crime without ever even realizing it. 

"Give me your hand, I need to ensure that you've told us the truth about your mutation." 

"Yessir." You reach your cuffed hands up onto the table and he holds your palm open before selecting one finger and pulling out a short, disposable little contraption that he presses up against the side of your left middle finger before pressing a button and you make a startled squeaking sound at the pain in the side of your finger. You glance down as your mutant blood gathers around where you’d been stabbed in the finger and you frown at it, glancing down at yourself in quiet shame as the man pulls the contraption away and looks at it before nodding, "We'll get you set up on a ship to take you to the battleship Condescension immediately. Thank you for all your cooperation. It'll be a long journey, the Battleship Condescension is across the Galaxy right now. You'll be provided with food and clothes on your journey. Your transport will leave tonight before the sun is up." 

You nod quickly before the adult troll stands up, "Fornax, take him to one of the holding cells while I get transportation all figured out." 

She nods and you grab your husktop in your cuffed hands, hopping down from the chair. She again places her hand on your back between your shoulder blades and guides you along down the hall. You try to keep up with your short little legs as you’re taken to a holding cell. She leads you into the cell and kneels down to unlock your cuffs, this time leaving them off and then hooking them back on her belt. She then exits the cell as you sit down in the back and rub at your wrists. She presses a button on the wall outside the cell and the energy field powers up, locking you in to wait.

You take a deep breath and hug your knees to your chest as you wait all alone, staring up at the ceiling and hugging your husktop to your chest as you try to pass the time. You briefly consider trying to talk to your friends again, but then decide against it and you just curl up in your cell. People occasionally would walk past your cell and the number of people around has you startling every time you hear footsteps. You’re not used to how many people there are everywhere.

You sit for almost three hours, and find yourself close to tears several times. You try not to think about the fact that you’re going to die, but it keeps returning no matter how hard you try to banish the thought. Your lower lip quivers as you think about it and you just curl up around yourself tiredly and wait for someone to come get you.

Eventually the lady who brought you in comes to fetch you. She presses a button and powers the energy field down. You slowly get to your feet and hand her your husktop before turning around and putting your hands behind your back again as she cuffs them once more. You turn back around to walk. You don’t like the cuffs, they’re cold and make your wrists uncomfortable. She presses a hand to your back and leads you out of the building to another bug. She opens the door for you and you climb into the vehicle with some difficulty before settling in the back seat and she closes the door, locking you in before climbing into the front seat herself. You keep your head lowered and wait as the bug runs along the road for maybe five minutes before coming to a halt.

She opens the door for you and you scoot your way along the seat before climbing out of the bug and hopping onto the ground again. When you look up you’re greeted by the sight of an enormous shipyard and you have to walk very quickly in order to keep up with the guard lady and you hurry your stubby little legs along as she guides you towards a big prison transport. The majority of the people climbing up onto the ship consist of adult trolls which strikes you as odd. Adults aren’t allowed on Alternia except for those who work in drone maintenance or the police force, so you don’t know why there are so many adults unless they were on-planet illegally.

You note the red jumpsuits they all wear and you suddenly hate yourself a little more. Your color is so awful they use it to identify criminals. Your color is immediately equated with  _ crime _ . You swallow as the guard lady guides you up into the transport to line up with the rest of the prisoners. You’re so short compared to everyone here and some of the prisoners either look at you with disdain or pity and you frown a little bit. You keep your head down though and your guard stands with you the whole way, leading you up onto the ship. You’re the youngest person here. The only person who’s even close is this girl who you think looks like she might be seven or eight with tattoos all over her body. She looks jade you think.

You swallow the fear rising in your throat as you’re marched up onto the ship with the rest of the prisoners, your guard sticking with you all the way. She keeps a hand on your back to help you keep up with the prisoners in front of you and to keep you from holding up the prisoners behind you before the line comes to a halt and another troll comes down the line to check everyone off.

Your guard pulls you out of line and you let her guide you down a hall towards a little circular platform with what looks a like a small recuperacoon sitting on it. She pushes you up onto the platform and turns on the energy field, trapping you inside like she’d put you in a glass jar.

“Wait here.”

As if you have a choice. You do as you’re told and sit down in the circle before blinking as your guard returns with a little red jumpsuit and she powers down the energy field again, coming up onto the platform and kneeling down, setting the red jumpsuit down and then unlocking your cuffs, this time she hooks them back on her belt and then stands up.

“Go ahead and change into your clothes, kid.”

You nod and start to pull your sweater up over your head and then you pull off your shirt and set it aside too. You step out of your pants and then reach for the jumpsuit, shaking it out so that you can hold it up and then carefully climbing into the bright red fabric. You really don’t like this outfit. It screams your color at everyone and you just want to cry right now, standing here in your mutant, criminal red. It feels so wrong and disgusting. You swallow back the lump rising in your throat. The sleeves of the jumpsuit hang off your arms and the legs bunch up around your feet. You sit down next to the little coon and start rolling up the sleeves and legs so that you can actually see the ends of your extremities.

“Sorry about the whole no-slime deal, kid. Stuff makes a mess during take-off and landing.”

You nod and curl up as she hands you your husktop back, laying down on the floor, hugging your husktop as she steps down from the platform and powers up the energy field again. The quiet hum of the energy field accompanies you your entire trip except when it’s powered down so they can get you food.

It’s a very long week.

You sit curled up next to the coon most of the time. You open your husktop and try to talk to some of your friends from time to time, anything to distract you from the building dread in your gut. You don’t want to die and you don’t want to think about it, but all the same you continue to find yourself curled up, staring at the wall and crying because you’re going to die. You know you are, this is all just a formality before Her Imperious Condescension forks you and you bleed out on the floor. It’s all you can think about and sometimes the hum of the energy field, so constant and loud in your ears makes you want to scream. When you get especially upset you try talking to Kanaya or Gamzee. Kanaya’s good at helping you calm down and knowing just what to say, and Gamzee makes you laugh and can at least distract you from your thoughts.

You message Eridan and try to talk to him after he freaked out at you over that memo and you explain to him that you’re a mutant. You don’t tell him what’s wrong with you, but you do try to apologize for not telling him sooner. He blocks you. He unblocks you the next day, but it still hurt when it happened. You message Sollux and ask him to find out whether or not CrabDad was alright. Apparently he’s gone, your dad wandered off somewhere else. Sollux said it looked like he’d just barreled right out the door. You miss your dad.

You do your best to keep distracted from the image of yourself skewered to the floor, bleeding your ugly color all over the Throne Block, but it always comes back, especially when you sleep. No sopor makes the trip to the Battleship Condescension torture. You dream in shades of red, mostly you dream of dying. You dream of kneeling at the feet of Her Imperious Condescension and knowing that she hates you, that your whole race hates you, that your friends- if they knew just what was wrong with you- would hate you too. Everyone keeps staring at you like a monster and killing you. You wake up screaming a lot. You wake up wanting it to just be over. By the time you arrive you want to die. You want her to cull you, but you want her to see that you’re brave, not scared like you feel. You want her to look at you and smile and thank you for doing what’s right, and then you want her to kill you. You cry a lot more towards the end of the trip.

You ask the guard lady who comes by to keep an eye on you and make sure you get fed and clothed properly for some paper and pencils. You draw a lot because it helps. You draw lots of pictures of Her Imperious Condescension because you remember what she looks like the best. Sometimes you draw space-ships and sometimes you draw CrabDad because you miss him. Sometimes when you’re feeling especially scared you draw yourself dead. You draw yourself bleeding and then you try not to cry. You like to throw those drawings into the energy-field and watch them get disintegrated and it feels good.

You arrive right on time, exactly a week after you left. You glance up from another drawing you’re doing of Her Imperious Condescension when the transport comes to a halt and you sit up straight, glancing around before two guards you don’t recognize, both wearing deep fuchsia uniforms come and turn off the energy field and grab you roughly by your upper arms. You make a soft distressed sound in the back of your throat as they drag you away from the platform you’ve inhabited for the last week and they only squeeze your arms harder as they drag you off the ship, past numerous empty cells and then off the ship entirely. You try to keep up as best you can, running to keep the pace with each of their long strides. You blink up at the sight of the Battleship Condescension in wonder. It’s enormous, the ceilings are so high up and you come upon a large ornate door, staring up at it as the two guards drag you towards it.

The door is probably ten times your height, encrusted with cold and all sorts of pink gemstones. You stare as two trolls manning the door open it for you and the guards drag you in.

She’s beautiful.

She sits upon a large throne, her hair flowing over the sides of it like water, her hand clasped firmly around her 2x3dent, her lips turned just slightly downwards in the image of total calm. Her skin is blacker than night from how ancient she is, her fins flared out in authority and yours press back against your head almost involuntarily as the two guards force you down to the floor. You would have knelt willingly if you’d been given the chance.

You admire her figure and her dark skin that proclaims so boldly “I have seen things you may never dream of.” Your eyes have remained fixed on her in wonder for a good solid half a minute and you didn’t even realize that someone had been speaking until you glance over towards the tealblood standing beside the throne, holding a small palm-husk and reading something off of it.

"May I present Karkat Vantas. A mutant with red blood. Four sweeps old. He was reported by himself to his local drone center and did not resist arrest. His color has been confirmed and may it also be noted that he possesses mutated fins and gills, Your Imperial Majesty." 

You swallow and lower your eyes in shame before falling to the floor entirely at her feet, you close your eyes and brace your forearms on the floor in front of you, keeled over in a bow at her feet, lowering yourself as low as you can possibly go, your hands splayed out on the floor as your prostrate yourself at her feet, keeping quiet and swallowing back the fear that slowly returns now that the awe of seeing her has started to wear off.

She doesn’t bother to stand up from her throne, only leans forwards on her knees and glares down at you, “The Defendant may plea if he so wishes.”

You swallow and glance up towards the tealblood by the throne, not entirely sure what that means.

The tealblood sighs and speaks up, “Does the defendant Karkat Vantas plea guilty or innocent?”

You blink before lowering your head again and licking your lips before speaking up, “Guilty, Your Majesty.”

Silences reigns in the throne block for what feels like an eternity before Her Imperious Condescension speaks again, “Tell me, Vantas. Why did you turn yourself in?”

Your mouth goes dry and you work your tongue against the roof of your mouth a moment before moving to speak only to be cut off.

“Do not keep me waiting, boy.”

You squeak before nodding quickly and babbling your explanation, “It- It’s what I’m supposed to do. The law says that if you know a mutant you have to report them, and I know myself so I reported myself, Your Majesty.”

She cackles and leans back in her seat, twirling her 2x3dent in her hand, “Not many would do so, why did you do this even though you knew it would end with your being culled.”

You want to cry. You really want to cry. Your voice wavers when you speak, “I- I’m not good. I’m not good for the Empire. I’m not good for trolls. I didn’t mean to be red. I promise I didn’t mean to. I turned myself in b-because I want to do something right. I’m wrong, so I have to get culled. It’s better for everyone. I did it because... because then my friends won’t ever have to know what’s wrong with me and they won’t get in trouble for not turning me in or culling me. And I did it because I just want to be a Threshecutioner and you can’t do that if you break the law so I- I had to. I had to turn myself in. Your Majesty, I just want to be good for trolls for once. I wanna do the right thing. That’s why I turned myself in, I think.”

You fall silent and you want to cry. You want to start sobbing and begging for her to spare you, but that wouldn’t be right. You’re all wrong and you deserve to be culled, you’re lucky the Condescension has graced you with the honor of doing it herself.

You press your forehead to the floor as you hear her shoes on the floor, padding slowly closer to you and you don’t dare look up at her as she stands directly in front of me, “Tell me your name again, boy.”

“Karkat. Karkat Vantas, Your Majesty.”

“Well, Karkat.” You hear the soft little “Chink!” of the bottom of her 2x3dent landing on the floor and you swallow, trying not to think about the weapon that’s killed hundreds of thousands of trolls standing so close to you, “You did the right thing turning yourself in.” She pauses and you relax just a little bit. It... feels so wonderful to hear that.

This whole time you wondered whether it would be worth it in the end. Whether turning yourself in was truly the right thing. Hearing her say it? That makes everything feel so much better. You know now for sure that you’ve done the right thing.

“Leave us!” She shouts at the rest of the block and anyone who had stood about the block to watch your judgment turns and hurries out of the block until it’s silent save for the sound of your pump-biscuit hammering away in your chest.

“Karkat?” Her voice seems softer now and you almost start crying at the feeling of metal under your chin, but instead of stabbing through your windpipe the tip of her 2x3dent only lifts your head so that you can look up at her with your watery-red eyes. She’s so elegant and you find it impossible to look away. You swallow as she places the end of the 2x3dent back down on the ground and she speaks again, “I can make no exceptions when it comes to culling.” She kneels down in front of you and you shiver as her cold fingers cup your jaw, “Especially in your case. Finding out that a red mutant was spared? It would cause an uprising the likes of which has not been seen in epochs.”

You nod and clench your eyes shut as she strokes a thumb over your cheek and pulls your hair away from one of your earfins, both of which have stayed pressed back against your skull in fear.

“Your mutations are unfortunate, but you are very brave to turn yourself in. Only someone who truly cares for their race would do such a thing. We need more people like you.”

You let yourself smile just a little bit. You hear the “but” coming before she says it.

“But I’m afraid I can’t let you live, guppy. If it were a different mutation I may have been able to let it slide, even to ensure that you go on to have a real career and have opportunities. I’m going to tell you something that is forbidden to be spoken of, understood?”

You nod and sniffle, reaching up to wipe your eyes finally as you find yourself unable to hold back anymore, your shoulders shaking and your lower lip quivering.

“There was one person before you with blood of this color. He was a very bad troll, you understand? He tried to overthrow me, tried to turn the world against highbloods. He told the world that the hemospectrum is wrong, that his blood shouldn’t be considered wrong. He preached all sorts of backwards ideas. I’ve erased them as best I can. I’ve gone to every effort to make sure the world doesn’t remember him, but there’s only so much I can do. People still think that way. They have been waiting for you in order to strike back. You are the sign they’ve been waiting for to try to turn the world upside down again. If they knew I let you go, they would think that I am weak, and they would try to use you to wrong the race. Do you understand me, guppy?”

You stare up at her in abject horror. What person would do such a thing? Would- Would try to destroy the Empire and their race. Who would be so selfish as to bleed his mutant color into the race. Who would condemn  _ you _ to perish because of his blood? Who would be so selfish to make you so wrong and ugly? To condemn a child to death simply because he thought he knew better? You nod and growl quietly to yourself. You hate him whoever he was. You hate him for making you exist, you hate him for making you have to die. You hate him for making your friends never see you again. You hate him for making the world all wrong. You hiccup quietly and grit your teeth together, hugging your arms to your chest and swallowing back your anger and fear and all of everything that’s just been bubbling up inside you for the last week.

“Why do people think like that?”

She shakes her head, “I don’t know guppy, because they think that they are more important than everyone else. You understand though, don’t you?”

“Yes, Your Majesty, Ma’am...”

“If I cull you, and the whole world knows, then they won’t have a single hope left. It’ll all go smoothly. You’ll be a hero.”

You nod quickly and take a deep shaky breath even as your eyes water and red leaks down your cheeks. Ugly. Mutant. Red. You hate it.

“Karkat. I’m going to cull you tomorrow. The whole race will see you culled. I’ll make it quick as I can. Tonight you may say your goodbyes to whomever you need.”

You nod again and wipe your eyes as you let yourself finally cry, ugly animal sounds, gasping and sobbing and nodding quickly at her feet as you realize that this is truly the end. You thought maybe there was a small chance that you would live, you thought that maybe she would see how dedicated you are and spare your life, but now you see that there’s no other choice. The only difference now is that you’ll die a hero instead of a criminal and that just makes you cry harder because for once you did something right. The last thing you ever do will be the one thing you did right.

“Is there anything you want?”

You swallow and through shaking gasps you mumble, “You’re doing it, right? You’re gonna cull me? Not someone else?”

She nods very slowly, “If that’s what you want, guppy.”

You nod back at her very quickly, “C-can I have my husktop so I can say goodbye?”

She sighs, “I’ll see what I can do. You cannot tell anyone what I told you. Nobody can know that there was a person before you with this mutation.”

You wipe your eyes again and sit back on your heels, “Yes, Your Majesty, Ma’am. I promise, I won’t tell.” You wipe your nose on your sleeve and take a deep breath before speaking again, “Your Majesty?”

“Yes?”

“Do I have to wear red? I don’t wanna wear red.”

She smiles, though she hides her sharp teeth with her lips which makes it less terrifying and more comforting, “What color would you like to wear?”

“I wanna wear white.”

“Like a Threshie?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright. You can wear white.”

You smile just the slightest bit at that and you move to sit back on your rear and hug your knees to your chest, taking a few deep breaths and closing your eyes, “Are you scared of dying, Your Majesty, Ma’am?”

She sits down across from you and if you weren’t so scared you might have laughed at how funny it looked, her being so big and scary sitting across from you, all small and meek, “Not so much now. I’ve lived a long time. I’m more scared of what would happen to the rest of the galaxy if I did die.”

You nod, “Well... if you die, I’ll wait for you on the other side.”

“Will you? You’ll be waiting a very long time.”

You nod again, “Yes... I don’t know if everyone on the other side will be nice to you, they might be nicer if I’m with you.”

She laughs and reaches down to ruffle your hair, “You’re very considerate, Karkat.”

You grin at her and wipe your eyes again, taking a deep breath, “Thank you, Your Majesty, Ma’am.”

She sighs and watches you and you can’t place the look on her face, she looks like she’s happy but there’s something else in her eyes that you don’t understand. She looks very old in her eyes for a moment though aside from her midnight skin she still looks so young. You feel so small and pale next to her, your skin still very light gray with youth and you close your eyes and take a deep breath, “I think I’m okay.”

She nods at you and gently takes one of your hands, standing up and then helping you to your feet, “Good. You’re going to be locked downstairs until tomorrow. I’ll have someone bring you your husktop. Remember what I told you: You are not to speak of the mutant before you. I only want you to say your goodbyes, alright?”

You nod, “Yes, Your Majesty, Ma’am.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow, Karkat. Sleep well, you’ll have food brought down to you.”

“Thank You, Your Majesty.”

“No,” There’s a soft smile on her lips, “Thank you, Karkat. You’ve saved me and my best officers a lot of trouble and have done your race a great service.”

You smile and bow to her before she walks back to her throne, sits down and then fiddles with a button on the side of the throne, calling in the two guards to take you downstairs to a holding cell, letting the rest of the throne block fill up again.

Each guard grips one of your arms and drags you along out the door and towards a transportilizer, sending you down to the belly of the ship, locking you into a small cell and powering up the energy field where you sit with your back against the wall for a while alone, just thinking about everything. You think about the fact that you’re going to die. You think about your friends and your short short life. Only four sweeps. You hug your knees to your chest and frown at the ground before eventually a guard comes by again with your husktop. She powers down the energy field and hands it to you before turning it back on and you just sit in silence with your husktop on your lap.

You stare down at it and wonder what you’re going to say to them, how to make them understand that your death is necessary without telling them what Her Imperious Condescension told you.

The desktop greets you with a message from Gamzee asking you how you’re doing and if you wanna play twenty questions (which he always loses). You smile and take a deep breath.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 4:27--

CG: I’D LOVE TO PLAY TWENTY QUESTIONS.

TC: ReAlLy BrO?! yOu NeVeR aLl Up An WaNnA pLaY tHiS sHiT wItH mE!

CG: I GUESS I JUST WANNA GET ONE LAST GAME IN WHERE I KICK YOUR ASS.

TC: WhAt?

CG: I’M

You don’t know how to word this.

CG: I’M GETTING CULLED TOMORROW. DON’T WORRY, IT’S ALRIGHT. IT’S FOR THE BEST. IT’S BEST FOR EVERYONE. IT’S OKAY. I’M REALLY SORRY, GAMZEE. THAT’S JUST... IT’S WHAT NEEDS TO HAPPEN, OKAY?

TC: BuLl FuCkIn ShIt! WhAtS a BrOtHeR gOtTa SaY tA gEt Ya NoT bEiN cUlLeD?

CG: GAMZEE. I NEED YOU TO DROP IT, ALRIGHT? THERE’S NO OTHER WAY. I’M DYING TOMORROW AND ALL I NEED FROM YOU IS A GOODBYE, ALRIGHT? I WANNA MAKE SURE I’M PARTING ON GOOD TERMS WITH EVERYONE BECAUSE AS MUCH AS I CALL YOU AND IDIOT AND YELL AT YOU, YOU’RE REALLY IMPORTANT TO ME. AND I WANT TO HAVE GOOD MEMORIES OF YOU WHEN I DIE.

TC: aW bRoThEr PlEaSe No.

TC: Im BeGgIn

TC: dOnT gO lEaViN mE

CG: I DON’T HAVE A CHOICE. IT’S TOO LATE. THERE’S NOTHING ANYONE CAN DO. I’M SORRY. LET’S PLAY TWENTY QUESTIONS.

TC: I aInT iN tHe QuEsTiOnIn MoOd... :o(

CG: JUST ONE LAST GAME, PLEASE? YOU CAN CHOOSE THE WORD IF YOU WANT?

TC: AlRiGhT.

You smile as you play through a few really easy games of twenty questions, Gamzee’s really bad at picking words that aren’t easy as fuck to guess. You close your eyes and take a deep breath as you conclude your last round.

CG: I HAVE TO GO, ALRIGHT? I NEED TO SAY GOODBYE TO EVERYONE ELSE.

TC: aLrIgHt BrOtHeR

TC: I gUeSs ThIs Is AlL uP aN bEiN gOoDbYe ThEn

CG: YEAH... I’M SORRY I WAS SO HARSH ON YOU. YOU’VE BEEN A GREAT FRIEND, ALRIGHT?

TC: yOu ToO. wIsH wE cOuLdA bEeN bEsT fRiEnDs…

CG: WE ARE THOUGH?

TC: nO nO i MeAn LiKe

TC: <>

CG: OH.

CG: I

CG: MAYBE IF WE WERE OLDER…

TC: YeAh…

CG: GOODBYE, GAMZEE.

TC: bYe KaRkAT.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 5:49--

You close the window and swallow the lump in your throat. You may not be ready, but you’ve accepted your death. Your friends might not have and it hurts more than anything else you think. Your fingers ache with a sort of sorrow and you have to hug your knees for a little while before taking a deep breath and pulling up another chat window. You have lots of friends to say goodbye to.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] at 5:51--

CG: HEY, FEFERI. WE DON’T REALLY KNOW EACH OTHER THAT WELL, BUT I STILL THINK OF YOU AS A FRIEND AND I WANTED TO SAY GOODBYE. I’M GETTING CULLED TOMORROW AND I THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW.

CC: o)( gos)( karkat... o)( I’m so sorry.

CG: IT’S OKAY. IT’S FOR THE BEST.

CC: no it ISN’T!

CC: IT’S ABSOLUT-ELY *NOT* FOR T)(E BEST!

CC: w)(y are you being culled? it’s SO unfair!

CG: IT’S... COMPLICATED, BUT IT’S A GOOD REASON AND IT’S GONNA BE OKAY.

CC: W)(AT ABOUT GAMZ-E-E!? AND KANAYA?! AND T-ER-EZI AND NEPETA AND SOLLUX AND -EV-ERYON-E -ELS-E W)(O CAR----ES ABOUT YOU!?

CG: IT’S... I DON’T KNOW. BUT IT’S STILL IMPORTANT AND THERE’S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT NOW.

CC: o)( karkat... w)(y?

CG: IT’S NOT IMPORTANT. WELL IT IS, BUT I’M NOT ALLOWED TO TELL ANYONE.

CC: w)(ale... you betta tell everyone else.

CG: I KNOW, I’M DOING THAT RIGHT NOW... I JUST WANTED TO SAY GOODBYE. SO: GOODBYE, FEFERI.

CC: bye karcrab…

\--cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 6:02--

You are about to open another window when someone comes by your cell with food and you close your husktop, offering a quick “Thanks” as you take the food and you sigh, looking down at it. It looks better than anything you’ve ever eaten, but you still feel a little sick to your stomach looking at it. You eat it anyway, closing your eyes and enjoying the food as best you can. It tastes amazing, but you still feel sick when you finish and push it away, curling back up with your husktop.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] at 6:53--

CG: HEY, I DON’T KNOW YOU REALLY WELL, BUT I GUESS YOU’RE SOLLUX’S FRIEND AND KIND OF MY FRIEND SO I SHOULD SAY GOODBYE AND STUFF.

AA: what???!!!

AA: oh i saw the memo the other day i didnt really feel like it was a good place to respond

AA: i mean... good luck with death i suppose?

AA: do you want me to tell sollux or are you gonna do that?

CG: I WANTED TO DO THAT. ALSO THANKS I GUESS? SO UH... BYE, MEGIDO.

AA: i prefer to say

AA: later vantas

AA: after all were all gonna die eventually so its not forever

CG: I GUESS NOT. SEE YOU LATER, MEGIDO.

AA: in a while!

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling apolcalypseArisen [AA] at 7:01--

You have to smile a little bit at that. Sure you think Aradia’s kinda weird, but at least she tried to be upbeat about the whole thing. It feels nice to have someone try to be optimistic.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 7:03--

CG: HEY. I KNOW YOU’RE PROBABLY STILL MAD AT ME FOR NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT MY MUTATION, BUT I WANTED TO SAY GOODBYE. I’M BEING CULLED TOMORROW. OR MAYBE I’M BEING KILLED? I DON’T KNOW. I HOPE IT’S MORE HONORABLE THAN CULLING. WHATEVER. THE POINT IS I WANTED TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOU. YOU MAY HAVE BEEN KIND OF AN ASSHOLE TO ME, BUT YOU’RE STILL MY FRIEND, STUPID.

CA: hey

CA: i guess i should probably apologize for bein a huge asshole to ya too

CA: i guess i just didnt really think youd be ACTUALLY gettin culled ya knoww?

CA: its wweird noww

CA: im

CA: im real sorry yer dyin an shit

CA: im gonna miss gettin ta gossip wwith ya

CA: an talk to ya about my problems an stuff

CG: YEAH. THAT WAS PRETTY FUN I GUESS? YOU’VE GOT FEFERI THOUGH AND YOU’LL BE FINE.

CA: yeah

CA: gonna miss ya though

CA: i almost asked ya to call me from death an then i realized thats really fuckin stupid

CA: so just

CA: bye then

CA: i dont really wwanna stop talkin tho

CA: it feels so final noww

CA: i dont wwanna log off an go “okay thats the last time ivve evver talked to karkat!”

CA: it feels wwrong

CG: YEAH. AS SOON AS I’M DONE SAYING GOODBYE TO EVERYONE I THINK I’M GONNA ASK SOMEONE TO TAKE MY HUSKTOP AWAY. I DON’T WANT TO SAY MY GOODBYES ONLY TO COME BACK AND FUCK EVERYTHING UP. BESIDES, I THINK SOLLUX MIGHT TRY TO BLOW IT UP WHEN HE FINDS OUT.

CA: god wwhat a tool

CG: OH SHUT UP, FISHFACE. HE’S A TOOL BUT HE’S MY FRIEND.

CA: you got shit taste in friends kar

CG: TELL ME ABOUT IT, I’M TALKING TO YOU OF ALL PEOPLE.

CA: heeeeeyyyy rude

CG: I’M KIDDING! GOD!

CA: i knoww its just... i dunno

CG: YEAH…

CG: I SHOULD GO…

CA: yeah…

CA: goodbye kar

CA: …

CA: i dont wwant that to be the end

CG: YEAH... GOODBYE THOUGH... I NEED TO TELL EVERYONE ELSE.

CA: okay

CA: good luck

CG: THANKS

CG: I THINK THAT’S A BETTER ENDING.

CA: me too

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] at 7:38--

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] at 7:39--

CG: OKAY I DON’T REALLY KNOW WHY YOU’RE IN MY CONTACTS, BUT I GUESS I SHOULD SAY GOODBYE ANYWAY.

CT: D--> Oh my

CT: D--> Why are you saying goodbye?

CT: D--> Oh wait

CT: D--> Apologies, lowb100d i missed that memo.

CT: D--> I was unaware of your e%ecutable qualities

CG: OKAY I REMEMBER WHY I DON’T LIKE TALKING TO YOU NOW.

CG: WHATEVER, I’M SAYING GOODBYE BECAUSE I’M GETTING CULLED TOMORROW. SEE YOU NEVER.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling centaursTesticle [CT] at 7:51--

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] at 7:52--

CG: OKAY VRISKA, HERE’S THE DEAL. I DON’T LIKE YOU. HOWEVER AS A PERSON I HAPPEN TO KNOW I HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOU. I’M GETTING CULLED TOMORROW AND THIS IS ME SAYING GOODBYE AND THEN ENDING THIS CONVERSATION BEFORE YOU CAN RESPOND.

AG: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XXXXD 8H MY G88888888D YOU G8T YOURSELF CULLED? YOU FUCKING M8RON! IM CRYING IM LAUGHING S8 H8RD!

CG: FUCK YOU.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] at 7:54-

\--cacinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling adiosToreador [AT] at 7:55--

CG: HEY, TAVROS. I GUESS I'M SAYING GOODBYE HERE. I DON'T KNOW IF MAYBE GAMZEE GOT AHOLD OF YOU FIRST OR SOMETHING, BUT I'M GETTING CULLED TOMORROW. YOU SEEM PRETTY NICE EVEN THOUGH YOU SHOULD REALLY STICK UP FOR YOURSELF MORE.  SO YEAH. PARTING ADVICE: STOP PLAYING GAMES FOR GIRLS, YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURSELF KILLED.

AT: oH UH, iM REALLY SORRY TO HEAR YOURE GETTING CULLED,,,

AT: I DIDNT HEAR ANYTHING FROM GAMZEE THOUGH,,,

AT: aRE YOU, uH, oKAY? }:/

CG: YEAH I'M ALRIGHT, I THINK. IT'S FINE. I'M... NOT REALLY READY, BUT I GUESS I'VE ACCEPTED IT. I'M SCARED OUT OF MY FUCKING SKIN, BUT IT'S GONNA BE OKAY. WELL. NOT OKAY. I'M MORE WORRIED FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS, REALLY. I DON'T KNOW. I PROBABLY DON'T MEAN *THAT* MUCH TO YOU ALL, BUT I LIKE TO THINK I DO.

AT: wHAT? yOU DEFINITELY MEAN A LOT TO US, yOURE OUR FRIEND AND THATS IMPORTANT,

CG: THANKS, TAVROS. I'M GONNA GO NOW. I HAVE LIKE... FOUR MORE PEOPLE I HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE TO. TAKE CARE OF GAMZEE FOR ME? GOD KNOWS THE GUY'S A MORON.

AT: oH, uH,,, aLRIGHT, hES REALLY NOT THAT BAD BUT OKAY ILL KEEP AN EYE ON HIM,

CG: THANKS, TAVROS. SO... BYE THEN. TAKE CARE.

AT: yOU TOO

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling adiosToreador [AT] at 8:12--

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] at 8:12--

CG: *CG WONDERS HOW THE FUCK THIS ROLEPLAYING THING WORKS. CG ALSO WONDERS WHAT THE FUCK HE'S SUPPOSED TO DO HERE TO BREAK THIS TO THE CRAZY CATGIRL* SO I'M GETTING CULLED TOMORROW. I WANTED TO SAY GOODBYE BEFORE I DIE SO... THIS IS ME. SAYING GOODBYE.

AC: :OO< what!? KARKAT! What do you mean mewre getting culled tomorrow?

CG: I MEAN I'M GETTING CULLED TOMORROW. I'M OKAY THOUGH. IT'S... I'M REALLY SCARED, BUT I'VE KIND OF ACCEPTED IT. IT'S OKAY. IT'S BETTER FOR EVERYONE. I PROMISE IT'S A GOOD THING.

AC: :OO< HOW IS IT A GOOD THING THAT YOURE DYING?!

CG: JUST- TRUST ME. IT'S FOR THE BEST. I'M REALLY SORRY, NEPETA.

AC: :cc< i dont understand

AC: :cc< karkitty how is this good in any way?

CG: PLEASE JUST... TRUST ME. I CAN’T TELL YOU, BUT IT’S VERY IMPORTANT AND IT’S... I’M GONNA BE A HERO.

AC: :cc< a hero who left all his friends behind…

CG: THERE’S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT NOW. I’M REALLY SORRY NEPETA.

AC: :cc< im sorry too

AC: :cc< im gonna miss you a lot

AC: :cc<  i think we all are

CG: I DUNNO ABOUT THAT. VRISKA SEEMS PRETTY GLAD I'M DYING. IT'S OKAY THOUGH. I PROMISE IT'S OKAY THOUGH. IT'S GOING TO BE BETTER FOR THE WHOLE RACE.

AC: :||< what? what did vriskers say to you?

CG: SHE JUST LAUGHED A LOT AND CALLED ME A MORON. WHATEVER, LIKE I CARE WHAT SHE THINKS.

AC: ://< im sorry about that

AC: :33< the rest of us are gonna miss you though

AC: :cc< i just wish you werent being culled tomorrow

CG: THANKS. I WISH I WEREN’T GONNA BE CULLED TOMORROW EITHER, BUT WHATEVER. IT’S TOO LATE NOW. I’M GONNA MISS YOU A LOT, NEPETA.

AC: :33< *ac rubs her face all over karkittys legs* im gonna miss you too

AC: :33< *ac rests her head in cgs lap and kneads his thighs* have mew told everyone else?

CG: I’M WORKING ON IT. I JUST NEED TO TELL TEREZI, SOLLUX, AND KANAYA NOW.

AC: :33< okay *ac lounges across cgs lap* i guess this is probably the last time were gonna get to talk then…

CG: YEAH... *CG PETS AC’S HEAD OR WHATEVER.* JUST SO YOU KNOW YOU’VE BEEN A PRETTY AWESOME FRIEND. IT’S BEEN NICE TO GET TO KNOW YOU AND SHIT. EVEN IF YOUR CAT THING IS KIND OF ANNOYING.

AC: :33< *ac mocks being hurt* my cat thing is PAWESOME karkitty and you know it!

CG: WHATEVER, YOU FUCKING CAT-FANATIC. I SHOULD GO. I HAVE TO LET EVERYONE ELSE KNOW THE SITUATION. I’M PROBABLY GONNA HAND MY HUSKTOP TO SOMEONE TO TAKE AWAY BECAUSE I DON’T WANT A CHANCE TO FUCK UP MY GOODBYES. I WANT TO BE ON GOOD TERMS WITH ALL THE PEOPLE I ACTUALLY GIVE A SHIT ABOUT WHEN I DIE.

AC: :33< okay

AC: :33< well miss you

AC: :33< bye karkat

AC: :33< it was nice to get to know you

CG: YOU TOO, NEPETA.

CG: BYE.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] at 8:34--

You sigh and stare at your contacts list, trying to decide who to talk to next. You kind of want to cry again. This is harder than the dying part you think. You sigh. You don’t really know who to troll next. You’re saving Sollux for last in case he tries to blow up your husktop when he finds out because he can do that and you really don’t need that right now. You start switching your cursor between hovering over grimAuxiliatrix and gallowsCalibrator. You eventually click Terezi’s handle and take a deep breath.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 8:39--

CG: HEY, TEREZI. I THOUGHT YOU SHOULD PROBABLY KNOW THAT TOMORROW I’M GOING TO BE CULLED. I JUST WANTED TO SAY GOODBYE AND LET YOU KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON.

GC: D1D YOU KNOW TH4T YOUR3 4 FUCK1NG MORON?

GC: B3C4US3 YOU R34LLY 4R3 4 HUG3 FUCK1NG 1D1OT

GC: WHY D1D YOU R3PORT YOURS3LF?

GC: YOU FUCK1NG *KN3W* TH1S WOULD H4PP3N!

CG: LOOK IT’S NOT IMPORTANT. I JUST. YOU DON’T GET IT. THERE’S SOMETHING REALLY WRONG WITH ME AND IT’S BETTER FOR EVERYONE, TRUST ME. I’M REALLY SORRY, BUT IT’S BETTER FOR EVERYONE. AND NOW ALL OF YOU AREN’T IN DANGER OF BEING CULLED FOR NOT REPORTING ME.

GC: K4RK4T D1D YOU 3V3N STOP TO TH1NK 4BOUT HOW TH1S WOULD 4FF3CT TH3 R3ST OF US?

GC: WH4T3V3R. MORON. W3R3 4LL GONNA M1SS YOU L1K3 FUCK

CG: YEAH... I’M GONNA MISS YOU GUYS TOO. I WISH WE GOT TO ACTUALLY DO STUFF TOGETHER MORE. YOU’RE SUPER FUN TO GOOF AROUND WITH.

GC: W3LL DUH

GC: 1M TH3 FUN *M4ST3R*

CG: WHATEVER, TEREZI. ALL THE SAME I’M GONNA MISS YOU AND SHIT. IT’S BEEN NOT-HORRIBLE GETTING TO BE FRIENDS WITH YOU AND I WISH WE COULD HAVE DONE MORE FUN STUFF TOGETHER.

GC: Y34H. BUT YOU JUST *H4D* TO GO OFF 4ND G3T YOURS3LF K1LL3D.

GC: LOS3R >:P

CG: WEIRDO d:B

GC: OH MY GOD 1M GONN4 M1SS YOUR STUP1D 3MOT1CONS W1TH YOUR NUBBY L1TTL3 HORNS

CG: DAMN RIGHT YOU WILL. AS IT IS I HAVE TO GO LET KANAYA AND SOLLUX KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON STILL AND THEN YOU WON’T HEAR FROM ME AGAIN. SO I GUESS THIS IS GOODBYE.

GC: BY3 K4RKL3S >:[

GC: W3R3 GONN4 M1SS YOUR STUP1D 4SS

CG: BYE TEREZI, I’M GONNA MISS YOUR ILLEGIBLE FUCKING QUIRK.

CG: I’M GONNA GO NOW. BYE…

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 8:58--

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 8:58--

CG: HEY, KANAYA. I NEEDED TO LET YOU KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON. SO LONG STORY SHORT I’M GETTING CULLED TOMORROW. I WANTED TO SAY GOODBYE BEFORE I DIE SO THIS IS ME. SAYING GOODBYE. THANK YOU A WHOLE LOT FOR TALKING TO ME OVER THE PAST COUPLE OF WEEKS, IT REALLY HELPED ME STAY CALM AND KEEP MY SHIT TOGETHER AND WHATNOT. I’M GONNA MISS YOU.

GA: I’ll Miss You Too Karkat. I’m Sorry To Hear That Your Culling Has Been Confirmed. I Wish You The Best Of Luck. I Hope You Are At Peace... I’m Going To Miss You A Lot.

CG: YEAH... I’M GONNA MISS YOU TOO. THANKS FOR BEING SUCH AN AWESOME AND BADASS FRIEND.

GA: It Was Truly My Pleasure. Are You Doing Alright? I Can’t Imagine How Hard This Is For You.

CG: I’M OKAY I THINK. I’M SCARED AS FUCK, BUT I THINK I’M GONNA BE MOSTLY ALRIGHT. WELL I MEAN. NOT ALRIGHT BECAUSE I’LL BE DEAD, BUT I THINK I’M OKAY WITH IT. I’VE KIND OF... ACCEPTED IT. I’M SCARED AS SHIT AND I DON’T REALLY WANT TO DIE, ESPECIALLY SO YOUNG, BUT IT’S INEVITABLE, IT’S FOR A GOOD CAUSE, AND I THINK IT’LL BE ALRIGHT.

GA: I’m Glad To Hear You’re Taking It Well. How Are The Others Doing?

CG: I DON’T REALLY KNOW. MOST PEOPLE SEEM PRETTY UPSET, EXCEPT VRISKA. BUT MOSTLY I JUST FEEL BAD FOR LEAVING EVERYONE BEHIND AND SHIT.

GA: Yes. I Must Admit, I’m Rather... Disappointed To Lose A Friend, But There’s Little To Do About It Now.

GA: I Just Want You To Be Happy When You Go…

CG: I DON’T KNOW IF I’LL BE HAPPY EXACTLY, BUT I THINK I’LL BE SOMEWHERE ON THE SPECTRUM OF BEING ALRIGHT.

GA: Good. I Hope You Don’t Suffer…

CG: ME TOO…

CG: I HAVE TO TELL SOLLUX. I’M A LITTLE WORRIED HE’LL TRY TO BLOW UP MY HUSKTOP.

GA: He Probably Won't React Well. You Ought To Tell Him. Will You Be Online Later Today?

CG: PROBABLY NOT. I DON'T WANT A CHANCE TO FUCK UP MY GOODBYES. I'M GOING TO GIVE MY HUSKTOP TO ONE OF THE GUARDS AFTER I'M DONE SAYING GOODBYE TO EVERYONE.

GA: Oh... I Must Say I'm A Bit Sad That I Won't Get To Talk To You Again After This. I'm Going To Miss Our Conversations Dearly.

CG: ME TOO…

GA: I... Suppose This Is Goodbye Then.

GA: I…

GA: This Feels So Wrong.

CG: I'M SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE EVERYONE UPSET, BUT IT'S FOR THE BEST. I PROMISE.

GA: It Is Your Decision, But I Cannot Help But Wonder What Could Possibly Be So Important That It Is Worth The Loss Of Your Life.

CG: I'M NOT ALLOWED TO TELL YOU, BUT IT'S WORTH IT. I PROMISE. I'M GOING TO MISS YOU, KANAYA.

GA: I Will Miss You Too, Karkat. I Wish You A Peaceful Passing.

CG: THANKS. THANKS FOR BEING SUCH A FUCKING AWESOME AND BADASS FRIEND.

GA: Of Course, It Has Been A Pleasure To Know You.

CG: YOU TOO. BYE, KANAYA.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA] at 9:37—

You take a deep breath and steel yourself before opening up a window for Sollux. You're legitimately scared he’s going to lash out at you. You swallow before starting to type out your explanation.

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 9:43—

CG: HEY, SOLLUX. I’M GONNA ASK YOU FIRST NOT TO BLOW UP MY HUSKTOP OR SOMETHING. I NEEDED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT YOU AREN’T GOING TO HEAR FROM ME ANYMORE. I’M GETTING CULLED TOMORROW.

TA: WHAT THE HELL?!

TA: WHAT THE FUCK II2 WRONG WIITH YOU?!

TA: YOU ARE THE 2TUPIIDE2T PER2ON II KNOW!

TA: you turn your2elf iin and get your 2tupiid mii2erable a22 culled

CG: SOLLUX, PLEASE DON'T LECTURE ME HERE. I'VE GOTTEN THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN.

TA: for good rea2on.

TA: you re 2uch a fuckiing moron.

TA: fuck you.

CG: LOOK, I'M SORRY, BUT IT'S FOR A GOOD CAUSE.

TA: what "good cau2e" ii2 2o good iit2 worth you dyiing when you have friiend2?

TA: people who hate or piity you?

TA: what the fuck happen2 two them huh?

TA: what happen2 two GZ and KN who were both falliing fuckiing horn2 over heel2 pale for you?

TA: or NP who ha2 the biige2t fuckiing flu2h-cru2h on your pathetiic a22?

TA: or TZ who keep2 fliipiing back and forth between hatiing you and piityiing your 2elf-ab2orbed corp2e?

TA: or ED who ii don’t really giive a 2hiit about but he 2ure felt 2OMETHIING about you.

TA: "CA: kar? CA: you ever think about quadrants? I mean they seem kinda stupid. CA: I mean wwhat if you wwant someone in more wways than one?"

TA: and what about ME?!

TA: WHAT ABOUT ALL OF U2?

TA: DIID YOU EVER 2TOP TWO THIINK ABOUT U2?

TA: DIID YOU EVER THIINK ABOUT HOW WELL ALL MII22 YOU AND HOW WEE FEEL?

TA: ii fuckiing hate you.

TA: ii hate you 2o much.

TA: ii hope you diie 2low and paiinful.

TA: you de2erve iit for thii2 bull2hiit.

TA: ii hope you get fuckiing 2liit open sheath to throat.

TA: and ii hope you 2uffocate on your own blood.

Your throat clenches up in the back and your eyes water red as you read what he says to you. It's downright vile and makes you feel sick to your digestion sac. You wipe your eyes and shove your husktop away for a moment, hugging your knees before eventually picking it back up.

CG: SOLLUX PLEASE STOP.

TA: and ii hope you 2cream liike a wriiggler.

TA: ii hope you diie in 2o much paiin.

CG: SOLLUX STOP.

CG: PLEASE JUST STOP.

TA: ii hope you puke when you 2ee your iinte2tiine2 on the floor.

CG: please stop.

TA: No.

TA: you don’t de2erve iit.

TA: leave me alone you fuckiing a22hole.

CG: PLEASE, I JUST WANTED TO SAY GOODBYE, THAT'S ALL.

TA: then take the fuckiing goodbye iim giiviing you.

TA: fuck off.

CG: I'M SORRY.

TA: no youre not.

CG: I AM.

TA: YOU ARENT!

CG: I AM. SOLLUX, I AM. I'M SORRY I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT ALL OF YOU. I JUST BELIEVE THIS IS BETTER FOR THE RACE.

TA: ii hate you.

TA: god ii hate you.

TA: ii hate you 2o damn much.

CG: SOLLUX…

TA: ii fuckiing hate you.

TA: kk

CG: YEAH?

TA: why?

TA: ii ju2t don’t under2tand.

CG: YOU DON'T HAVE TO.

CG: DO YOU REALLY HATE ME?

TA: … ye2.

TA: and ii do mean like <3<

TA: god that wa2 ju2t gro22 two type out.

CG: WOW…

CG: UH…

CG: I'M SORRY.

CG: YOU DOING OKAY OVER THERE?

TA: not really.

TA: god kk youre 2uch a pale 2lut ii cant beliieve iit 2ometiime2

CG: I DON’T THINK I KNOW WHAT A SLUT IS BUT WHATEVER, FUCK YOU.

TA: youre 2o 2tupiid.

TA: …

TA: 2o ii gue22 youre really dyiing.

TA: fuck ii wa2 2uch a huge a22hole.

CG: YEAH WELL, WHAT ELSE IS NEW?

TA: oh 2hut up.

CG: HEY, ARE WE STILL... OKAY?

CG: WE'RE STILL FRIENDS RIGHT?

CG: I DON'T WANNA DIE WITH YOU BEING ANGRY AT ME OR WHATEVER.

TA: yeah.

TA: ii think were okay.

TA: how are you holdiing up?

TA: ii mean youre the one who2 dyiing tomorrow.

CG: I DON'T KNOW. MOSTLY I'M JUST SCARED AND SICK-FEELING, BUT THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT NOW. I DON'T REALLY WANT TO BACK OUT, I'M JUST REALLY SCARED.

TA: 2eriiou2ly why diid you do iit?

TA: ii ju2t dont under2tand that.

TA: you turned your2elf iin two fuckiing diie…

CG: I DON'T KNOW. I JUST. THERE'S SOME SERIOUS SHIT WRONG WITH ME. PART OF IT IS THAT I WANTED TO REPORT MYSELF SO NO ONE ELSE COULD. I GUESS I KIND OF THOUGHT THAT IF I DID IT AND SHOWED I WAS HONEST AND LOYAL MAYBE THEY'D SPARE ME. SHE EVEN SAID THAT IF IT WEREN'T FOR THIS ONE PARTICULAR THING I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT SHE MIGHT HAVE HELPED ME NOT GET CULLED AND HELP ME FIND A GOOD CAREER OR SOMETHING. I DON'T KNOW. I DON'T REALLY REGRET IT EITHER THOUGH. I MEAN I REGRET THAT I'LL NEVER GET TO TALK TO YOU GUYS AGAIN, BUT I REALLY BELIEVE IT'S FOR THE BEST. I REALLY DO.

TA: ii 2ee... ii mean ii 2tiill dont get iit really but ii gue22 iif your 2et on iit and youre okay wiith iit…

TA: ii gue22 that2 what really matter2 here.

TA: fuck ii dont really wanna admiit iit but iim gonna mii22 you a lot you fuckiing moron.

CG: I'M GONNA MISS YOU TOO, FUCKWAD.

TA: ii2 thii2 the la2t tiime ii have endure talking two you?

CG: YEAH, I'M GONNA HAND MY HUSKTOP TO ONE OF THE GUARDS AFTER WE'RE DONE CHATTING. YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I HAD TO TELL ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON.

TA: 2ave the be2t for la2t amiiriite?

CG: DEFINITELY NOT, SHITSPONGE.

TA: oh burn.

TA: by whiich ii mean that wa2 the weake2t burn ever.

CG: WHATEVER... I SHOULD PROBABLY GO SOON, I'M GETTING TIRED AND I WANNA SLEEP SO I DON'T KEEP THINKING ABOUT THIS AND FREAKING MYSELF THE FUCK OUT.

TA: yeah

TA: you 2hould probably 2leep.

TA: iit2 been niice knowiing you, a22breath.

CG: YOU TOO, NOOKBITER.

CG: I'M GONNA GO NOW.

CG: SEE YOU IN HELL, STUPID.

TA: 2ee you iin hell.

\--twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 10:29--

You close your husktop and it makes a little "thump" and it seems to have this sort of finality you don't like to it. You swallow and stand up, hugging it to your chest and heading over towards the side of the cell.

"Hello?" You call out into the corridor. Eventually steps start up and you glance up at the guard, "Can you take my husktop, please, sir?"

He nods and reaches over to power down the energy field and he kneels down in front of you. You hold out your husktop for him.

"You sure you don't want it anymore, kid?"

You nod, "Yessir."

"Holler down the hall again if you want it back."

"Yessir." You let him take your husktop and the field buzzes to life again. You swallow and watch as he walks away with your husktop and you sit down against the wall. You feel so incredibly alone. You move to go sit on the side of the coon in the corner. You don'tknow if you even want to sleep. You only have so long left before you die and you don't know that you want to spend it sleeping. It seems like a waste to spend your last day asleep before the coming night when you'll be culled.

You stand up from the coon and start pacing back and forth. The longer you stay awake, the more your eyes droop and the more you keep thinking about it. What will it feel like? To be culled. You lay down on the floor at one point and just stare up at the ceiling, pressing your finger into your stomach in three places in a straight line, wondering what it'd feel like to be stabbed in each spot.

You roll over onto your side and stare at the base of the recuperacoon wondering just how you're going to die tomorrow. You don't know if she'll stab you or hang you or crush you or slice you open and you keep thinking about it and you feel so sick to your digestion sac which seems to churn and gurgle the more you think about it.

You scoot over to the little space created by the coon and the wall and hug yourself.

You're terrified.

You know this is for the best, you're absolutely certain of it, but you're so fucking scared. You rest your head in your arms. What would you have done with your life if you weren't going to die when night came?

You can picture it: Yourself all dressed in white with your sickles at your hip, working under Her Imperious Condescension, keeping order and conquering far off planets. You with all your quadrants filled so perfectly, living with your moirail (as is customary) and working all your life until dying valiantly on a Death-Song Mission when you're old and blackened.

None of it will ever come to pass because you'll be dead in less than 24 hours.

You actually let out a soft sort of sob at that thought, sniffling quietly in an attempt to hold your tears in. The buzzing of the energy field in your ears fills your head with an annoying sort of vibration and you want to scream and cry because you wish you had just been hatched normal. You wish you had just been hatched with normal blood instead of your death-sentence acid that runs through your veins. You wish you weren't wrong and bad and disgusting so that you could have had the life you've always wanted. You hate your Ancestor who selfishly passed down his genetics and selfishly tried to overthrow Her Imperious Condescension. You hate him more than you thought you could ever platonically hate another person. You hate him for giving you his mutation and for dooming you to death with his stupid fucking movement.

You growl and your shoulders shake as you finally surrender, no longer able to take thinking about your death. You pull off your red jumpsuit and fold it up, pulling your underwear off as well and set them down on the jumpsuit before climbing up over the edge of the coon and you sink down into the sopor, wiping your eyes. You sniffle and curl up in the warm sopor which already starts to calm your nerves, the sickly sweet smell of it slowly permeating your pan and making all the shakiness and sobs slowly cease. You close your eyes and relax back against the lip of the coon and take a deep breath which helps to ease away the remaining worry and fear.

You don't notice when you fall asleep but you sleep dreamlessly in the coon, waking up when the energy field powers down and a guard gently shakes your shoulder and you blink yourself awake with a yawn, gazing up at her and you slowly remember where you are and what's going to happen to you and you do your best to retain your dignity. You take a deep breath and she lets you climb out of the coon, offering you a towel so that you can wipe away all the slime from your body and you hold it around your waist, glancing up at the guard again as you turn around.

She kneels down and hands you a little white shirt with a fuschia threshecutioner's sash and black pants. You let yourself smile a little bit at that and you take the clothes, she then leaves the cell and turns the energy field back on, waiting beside the cell with her back turned as you climb back into your underwear and then into the little Threshecutioner's outfit. It makes you feel a little better to be dressed in white like this and you smile softly, closingile softly, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath before turning around and walking over towards the energy field, "Ma'am? I'm all dressed."

"Excellent." She turns around and turns the field off again, "Follow me, is there anything you'd like to eat this evening?"

You shake your hand. You don't want to start feeling sick and start throwing up before you die.

She nods and takes your hand, guiding you down the hall until you reach a door which the guard opens and escorts you into.

A short upright respite platform sits against the wall and upon it sits Her Imperious Condescension herself. She looks up at you and the guard and waves her hand, dismissing the guard and you glance up, watching her leave.

You then find yourself once again alone in the presence of Her Imperious Condescension. You swallow even as your eyes burn and wait for her to say something, too scared to move or speak.

"Come here, guppy. Sit down with me." She makes a gesture to the seat next to her and you nod, walking stiffly up to the platform where you sit down next to her and hold your hands in your lap, looking down at yourself and playing with your thumbs.

"Alright, this is how this is going to go, we're broadcasting this to the whole race, everything hooked up to the net will be displaying your execution."

Your digestive sac drops down a little at that and you nod quickly, "Because you need all the bad people to see it, right?"

"Yes, that's right, Karkat." She smiles at you and reaches over to place a hand on your shoulder.

"Do you think it's going to hurt?"

"Yes, but I'll try to make it so you don't hurt too long."

You nod and blink before putting your face in your hands as a thought strikes you, "All my friends are gonna see me die..."

She's quiet a moment before nodding, "Yes, they are."

You take deep breath, "I'm okay... I'm okay." You're so scared. You want to start crying again, "They- They're gonna know I'm bad and wrong and disgusting..."

"Yes, but they're also going to know how brave and loyal you are."

You nod a little bit. You didn't want them to know that your blood is disgusting poison. You didn't want that to happen, not like this. You wish you'd told them all yourself now.

"Are you going to cull me soon?"

"Yes, once we're done in here, we'll go to my throne block and I'll kill you."

You relax a little when she says "kill" at least you'll be going out with honor instead of just being something disgusting to be picked out of the gene pool.

"Tell me when you're ready, Karkat."

You nod and hug yourself tightly just trying not to cry for a few minutes and breathing slowly to prepare yourself, holding your knees to your chest as you take this time to prepare yourself. You're not ready. You'll never be properly ready to die you think. At least not today. You tuck your head into your arms. You should really get it over with before you can do something stupid, but you can't force your mouth to open and tell her you want her to kill you now.

Your shoulders shake and you grip your hands in your hair, balling them into fists between soft downy locks of pre-second pupation hair. You take a deep breath and finally speak up, "Can we get it over with now?" You don't look up from where your head rests on your knees.

"Of course. Come on, guppy." She picks you up and you startle a little bit, not having expected it, but she holds you on her hip and you wrap your arms around her shoulders and cling to her with nothing else to hold onto. You tuck your head into the nape of her neck and close your eyes as she carries you out into the hallway and down towards the throne block. There's a sinking empty feeling in your stomach and you hold tighter to her as you hear the doors to the throne block open and she lowers you down to the floor.

You let go of her and put each of your feet down on the floor in turn before she kneels down in front of you.

"Karkat, I want you to know that you are incredibly brave."

You glance up at her and smile a little bit, “You think so?”

She reaches up to gently run her fingers through his hair, “Yes, very brave. not everyone is brave enough to put the race before themselves, guppy. You did a very admirable thing.”

“I don’t feel very brave. Mostly just a little sick.”

She smiles at you and sits down properly across from you, “Whale, you’re probably feeling scared and nervous, right?”

You snicker a little at the pun and nod at her.

“You’re gonna feel a little sick with all that bubbling inside you.”

You hug yourself tightly and take a deep breath, “Yeah, I guess so.” You fall quiet again and sigh, holding your arms to your chest, “How much longer?”

“Just waiting for the camera people to show up.”

That just makes your gut twist. You know she has to show everyone that you’re dead, but it’s still scary to think you’ll be dying in front of the eyes of the entire race, “Okay. Do I have to do anything? Besides die, I mean.”

She laughs at that and her teeth are sharp and thin. She could kill someone by just nibbling their neck you’re pretty sure, “No, guppy. You just let me do all the work.”

You nod at her and glance up at a commotion at the door, numerous adult trolls of varying shades of black and gray bustling about the throne block with cameras and microphones and you shrink back a little at the sight of all of them. Some of them seem to sort of glare at you and others give you these looks of pity and you stand up straight again. You don’t want their goddamn pity.

Her Imperious Condescension stands up from the floor as well and strides up to the throne, picking up her 2x3dent from where it lay across her throne. She held it up to examine, running her fingers over the tip of the middlemost prong of one end before turning her head over her shoulder. The change in her expression and voice is jarring, no longer does she sound soft. Now when she speaks it’s loud and commanding, authoritative, lilted with some sort of dialect you didn’t notice before, her eyes hard as she glares over the camera crew, “Y’all betta damn well hurry up, I ain’t got all fuckin’ day ta krill this guppy. Hop to it or I’ll have you executed on film too.” She slowly steps down from the throne and you lower your eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to steel yourself so you don’t start crying. You don’t want to cry right now.

Soon enough the movement of the block slows to a stop as everyone seems to fall into place. You swallow back the fear rising in your throat and just focus on breathing deeply even as someone from the far right says “Rolling.”

You open your eyes and everything feels absolutely surreal. Everything has for a while, but this feels a little like you’re almost floating. You stare straight ahead and just focus on some intricate design on the far wall as Her Imperious Condescension speaks to the cameras.

“Alternia, Space-faring trolls, Colonized trolls. Trolls everywhere. Today should be a day of celebration for all. This week, a smart young troll reported himself for his mutation. Not terribly extraordinary one might say.” You tune out the majority of what she says until she grabs your hand and drags one of the prongs of her 2x3dent over your gray skin, pulling red up to the surface, forcing you to hiss a little in pain. You feel a little dizzy with how fucking scared you are. That’d hurt fairly bad and it was only a little cut. Oh god how are you going to handle being killed?

“However, as you may have noticed, his blood is a treasonous color. Many of you will rightly dismiss this as a cull-worthy offense without remarkable qualities. Others among you. Treasonous trolls who ought to be put to the fork will see him and weep. One Karkat Vantas will be killed today. Honorably. For doing his race a service in eliminating his mutation from the gene pool, in reporting himself, in taking his punishment for his blood with dignity. Much less can be said of full-grown adults. This wriggler is what this race ought to strive to be. Obedient. Dignified. Selfless. Brave.”

You take another deep breath. You’re okay. You’re okay. You’re not going to cry. Oh god you hope it doesn’t hurt very badly.

“Karkat?” You glance up at your name again and the Condescension looks down at you. You swallow and turn to face her, your pump biscuit is hammering in your thorax and you feel like you’re going to puke. You’re so glad you neglected breakfast this evening or else your stomach contents would be all over Her Imperious Condescension’s shoes.

She doesn’t warn you, which you’re rather glad of. She didn’t give you time to panic. You look down at yourself, your mouth hanging open.

The first thing that strikes you is the fact that your whole torso is about as long as her 2x3dent is wide. The next thing is that you feel a massive amount of pain in three places, though they all quickly seem to start blending together as you fall to your knees. You’re not sure whether seconds or minutes have passed when she pulls the 2x3dent out of your thorax leaving you bleeding your mutant red, staining the white of your shirt red. You try to slow down your breathing but you just keep gasping and your hands hold your chest as you collapse to the floor, too exhausted to kneel. You can’t stop the gasping little gulps of air you try to get down and you close your eyes. You aren’t sure when the tears started but your eyes are wet and you’re shaking and so cold. You glance to the side as your blood starts pooling beneath you and your vision slowly starts to become blurry. You keep gasping as you just try not to start sobbing outright and just... relax. It’s really hard to do. You can’t really feel your fingers or toes anymore.

She’s talking again but you can’t hear her very well, your head hurts and your breathing feels wrong and awful and you’re not sure but you think you can feel your pumpbiscuit slowing down. You try to pretend you’re just going to sleep. Just trying to sleep off a bad stomach ache, that’s all.

That’s all.

* * *

 

twinArmageddons [TA] opened memo “WHAT THE FUCK?” on board THE STUPID SQUAD.

TA: iim not the only one who 2aw that riight?

gallowsCalibrator [GC] responded to memo.

GC: D3F1N1T3LY NOT.

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] responded to memo.

GA: I Can’t Believe It.

cuttlefishCuller [CC] responded to memo.

CC: I

CC: I dont even know w)(at to say…

caligulasAquarium [CA] responded to memo.

CA: is there anywwhere more secure to talk cause i got some major infos you people might wwanna hear but it may or may not be... slightly t- r- e- a- s- o- n- o- u- s to discuss an if they can broadcast to evvery single one of us it probably aint safe to talk about.

TA: whatever ED.

TA: iim ju2t 2urprii2ed you arent here 2poutiing your u2ual hemii2t bull2hiit.

CA: Hey!

CA: he wwasnt JUST your friend for your fuckin information.

TA: II KNOW! GOD CAN YOU 2HUT UP FOR TWO FUCKIING 2ECOND2!?

GA: Sollux, Calm Down. We’re All Upset.

TA: You want me to calm the fuck down!? II ju2t watched one of my be2t friiend2 diie and you want me to calm down!?

GA: We All Did, Sollux.

arsenicCatnip [AC] responded to memo.

AC: im not gonna stick around very long i think. im just gonna go hunting for a while...

TA: iim really 2orry nepeta. ii know you liiked hiim a lot.

AC: yeah.

AC ceased responding to memo.

terminallyCapricious [TC] responded to memo.

TC: that shit was not motherfuckin cool

TC: WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?

TC: i dont

TC: I

CC: its... w)(ale i was gonna say its all okay but its really not

TC: damn straight it aint.

TA: iim 2ettiing up a 2ecure chat cliient.

TA: iit2 gonna take me a whiile.

TA: probably around a week but iitll make iit 2o we can talk more openly and frankly ii have a lot of 2hiit two 2ay about thii2 bull2hiit.

TA: al2o ii need all your iip addre22e2.

TA: ii wanna make 2ure that they can’t get iinto them and 2py on our conver2atiion2.

TA: 2omeone let EQ, VK, TV, and NP know ii need theiir iip addre22e2 a2 well.

GA: I Am Currently Working On It.

TA: excellent.

TA: becau2e ii dont know about all of you but iim not about two 2iit iidle after that.

GC: 4GR33D.

CC: de-fin-itely.

CA: seconded.

TC: FUCK YEAH.

GA: Most Definitely.

TA: iill talk two all of you when ii get the chat cliient 2et up.

TA: agaiin, KN plea2e let everyone el2e know what2 goiing on.

TA: EQ2 probably bu2y with NP riight now but theyll both need two bee iin the loop two.

TA closed memo.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a part two that's a chapter-by-chapter work rather than a one-shot about the remaining trolls starting the next rebellion but idk. I have no time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Promised to Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596827) by [09Pyros_09Hydros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros)




End file.
